


I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.

by Kobuntan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love, Manipulation, Pain, Reader-Insert, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a natural law of karma that vindictive people, who go out of their way to hurt others, will end up broken and alone.<br/>- Sylvester Stallone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KNB characters.

She ran as fast as she only could, her head was filled with fear and pain, panic running through her as winter's cold breath chills her. She never imagined that the man she loved would ever raise a hand on her, not even in her darkest dreams. She keeps running and running until she reaches a dark neighborhood street. A shudder ran through her at the cold. The cold was getting to her bones now and she felt the moist air crisping on her cheeks. With each exhale a little cloud ran out of her mouth. She almost cried out in surprised delight as she spotted the familiar house. When she reached the door, lifting up her hand she knocked and knocked. After knocking, a sudden pain hit her hand. The coldness have taken its price, she waited for a response.

He tilted her chin up, and he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, just above the bruise. "Did Hanamiya do this to you?" They were the first words he had spoken to her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she nodded. She turned her back to him, ashamed of her current state. Her body felt no longer cold, but inside her it was a different story. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his one arm around her shoulders and his other arm around her waist. Blinking up at him, she got a quick glimpse of the muscle in his jaw pulsing and the narrowed slit of his eyes. "We had a little a-argument..." She stopped and pulled away. When she looked up at him again, he saw that her eyes were wet and shining with unshed tears, waiting to roll down her cheek. Her lower lip trembled, biting the inside of her lip with her teeth. "I wish I could leave, somewhere far away and never come back." She looked hurt. He stared into eyes that were soft green, the color of a young tree being shined on during one summer day. Then, so quickly she couldn't react, he clamped one large hand on her shoulder, anchoring her so she couldn't move an inch. "Listen, " His mouth tightened and his jaw ticced before he gripped both her shoulders and turned her towards the open doors. Grabbing her waist from behind, he said, "You will, _we_ will." he whispered into her ear in a tone that brooked no argument as he lifted her in the air towards the door.

He lifted her bent-over frame and he tossed her up and over his shoulder with a single powerful motion. She opened her mouth to tell him to let her go, but after thinking about it she abandoned that idea. As they walked out of the door, she felt the cold breeze air on her face again, a shiver ran down her spine. She never really liked to be carried around like a sack of potatoes. As he carried her through the darkened street, she found herself slowly dozing off, ignoring the pain she felt in her stomach thanks to his shoulder. Not even thinking about her partner anymore, she finally let go off him. Everything will be fine, eventually. In a few minutes, he set her down on her feet. She landed on the snowy ground above with a loud _umph_. Realizing she had a couple of seconds of freedom again before he followed her up, she stood and turned to bolt down the long, dark street with few lights to her right. He grabbed her jacket and shirt from behind and hauled her back against his hard chest none too gently. "Going somewhere?" he growled in her ear. "N-No, Not really." she mumbled, her eyes were looking around the unknow place. He hissed, and a familiar firm grip slid around her upper arm. He did not want to let go of her, he wanted to keep her as close to him as possible. He pulled her along beside him, making their way through. She had a grimace on her face. She knew that he would not hurt or harm her, after all, he was the only man who truly loved her all these years. She never realised it, until now. Her mind wasn't as fast as other people's, she was always the one who understood things as the last one. This possessiveness he was showing her at the moment made her feel somehow wanted and safe. She liked this new kind of feeling.

Suddenly she jumped back as she spotted a familiar face on the other side of the road. She felt like calling out for help, but then she realised she is not alone. She was with Daiki after all. For one terrible moment she feared that he would come and talk to her. She feared him; she feared his strength, but more than that she feared his mercurial mood and sadistic side. He spotted her with a strange tall man by her side. His eyes grew dark, filled with a strange mixture of hate and anger. The anger was filling the beast as his feral eyes blazed at the woman he left him and the man standing next to her. She glared at Daiki in fear, when she looked at the raven haired man again, she spotted him walking towards them. He was so angry that he was almost foaming at the mouth. He made his way towards the navy haired man, as soon as their eyes met, Hanamiya grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the ground. She started crying, with a God forsaken sound of pain. She feared Daiki would get hurt. Daiki wipped the blood off his lip and stoop up. Another punch was coming his was, he dodged the punch, but it was close. Hanamiya was surprised, but he didn't show it. He punched the man in the face as hard as he could without killing him. Again and again, he punched the man's face and back, but Hanamiya continued to stand. "I dare you to even look at her!" Daiki yelled, then he punched the man in the belly, knocking him on the hard ground. She blinked her eyes now and then but did not lower her head or clutch herself, she just stood there and tears ran and fell. Blood was running out from his nose and down across his mouth, he lifted his shirt to wipe his face on it. He turned to look at her with steel-like eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul and then he smiled. There was a genuine smile on his lips, a smile she never saw on his face before. A shiver ran down her spine, tears started trickling down her shrivelled cheeks. He tried to focus, tried to ignore the pain for just a few more seconds. When he was about to reach out his hand, Hanamiya felt himself slowly passing out.

Daiki felt anger boiling up within him and he let it rise, reveling in it. His left eye was still twitching. It was the anger of a man who has found himself in love with a woman who drives him crazy, but whom he couldn't possibly live without. When she thought she might beg him to stop fighting, he finally bent his head to hers, his cracked lips covering her own shaking lips. The was a slight moment of fear inside her, but she pushed that feeling aside. After he broke the kiss, he pulled away and pushed his hand through his azure hair in that typical masculine gesture. It took her a while to catch her breath again. "Heh, sorry." The scent and taste of blood was still in her mouth. Did she made the right choice, or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry Makoto, I still like you ;w;


End file.
